1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a spool holder capable of holding thread spools and a sewing machine to which the spool holder is detachably attached.
2. Related Art
A detachable spool holder has conventionally been known which is hooked on a handle of a sewing machine thereby to be attached to the sewing machine. The spool holder of this type includes a locking part having a distal end inserted into a gap between a sewing machine frame and the handle, thereby being attached to the sewing machine.